Not Alone
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Eragon has just found out that Brom is his father, but what other secrets await him and Saphira when another Rider has revealed themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon!

Character Introductions:

Alenanora(A-leen-uh-nora): Elf, female, silver blond hair, dark blue eyes, Dragon Rider, daughter of Oromis

Aleahdeen(A-lee-uh-dean): Alenanora's dragon, silver, female, double the size of Saphira

Chapter 1: The Other Rider

Eragon sat at Oromis' table, thinking about all that he had learned; Brom was his father. After watching the memory that Brom had left with Saphira and Oromis had brought out the soup and getting the information that he needed about Galbatorix, Oromis said, "Eragon, I know that you have a lot to think on at the moment, but I have one more secret that I must share with you."

"What is it, Master?" Eragon asked his eyes widening.

"You and I are not as alone as you once thought we were," Oromis said, "There is another Dragon Rider." Eragon's eyes went, if possible, even wider as Oromis continued, "Many years after Galbatorix defeated the Riders, but before you were born, a young elf, who was just as entranced by the history of the Riders as you were, happened upon a dragon egg that was hidden at the Stone of Broken Eggs; we do not know why the egg was hidden there, but it was, and the moment that the elf touched the egg, it began hatching. Frightened when the dragon inside bonded with them, the elf immediately came to me and told me everything; I, in turn, told Islanzadí, and began their training and finished just a few years before Saphira hatched for you, Eragon.

"But where have they been?" Eragon asked, perplexed that he wasn't as alone as he thought he had been and eager to meet this mysterious Rider.

"Once their training was finished, the dragon and her Rider both went into hiding until the time when they felt the need to reveal themselves to the Empire. Before you arrived, I sent a summons to their last known location. They should be on their way here as we speak," Oromis replied.

_I am not the last; there is another female dragon, _Saphira said.

"As is her Rider," Oromis said, "She is my daughter, Alenanora."

"A female Rider?" Eragon scoffed contemptuously.

"I would not underestimate Alenanora, Eragon; she is just as fierce in battle as any male elf, or Rider, before her. And just as deadly," Oromis scolded. Suddenly a gust of wind came from the east, making Eragon look in that direction to find a large silver dragon, whose scales threw rainbows when the light caught them, landing on the other side of Glaedr. Upon its back sat a female elf with silver blond hair. From the distance, he could tell that she was slender, but powerful. As she jumped down from her dragon's back and came toward them he could see that her slanted eyes were the same dark blue as Saphira's scales, and she wore clothes similar to Arya's, hers were a light green color. Her features were as beautiful as every other elf's but her lips, as red as a rose, were full and her hair was long and stopped at the bottom of her back and was loose as it blew wildly in the wind. Eragon was struck speechless by the beauty that stood before him. His eyes never left her form as she strode forward and greeted his masters.

Kneeling before Oromis' feet, the young woman said, in a voice that was quiet but sounded like a bell was chiming, "It has been a long time, Ebrithil."

"Yes, indeed, it has been a long time, Alenanora," Oromis replied as she turned her attention to Glaedr, and she said, "It is wonderful to see you again, Ebrithil," and Glaedr replied, _Indeed, it is wonderful to see you again as well, hatchling, _making her laugh. The silver dragon then bowed her head to both Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon and Saphira watched this exchange with wondrous eyes, keeping silent, feeling a little left out until the young elf, who looked to be around Eragon's age, turned to face him and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Saphira Brightscales, and you, Eragon Shadeslayer. I am Alenanora, Dragon Rider and daughter of Oromis, Togira Ikonka," and the silver dragon then said, _And I am Aleahdeen Rainbowscales, daughter of Ophelia. _Her chipper voice rang through their heads. At their expressions, Alenanora laughed and said, "Why, I'm surprised, from everything I've heard about you, Eragon, I honestly expected you to be a chatterbox!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Alenanora Svit-kona, and you as well, Aleahdeen," Eragon replied after a moment and Saphira said, _I am pleased to meet another of my race, and I am pleased to meet you as well, Alenanora._

"Please, both of you can call me Alena (A-lee-nuh), almost everyone does," Alenanora replied while chuckling with a bright smile on her face, making he face light up.

_I hope you don't think I am being rude, but why have you not revealed yourself until now? _Saphira asked.

"You are not being rude, Saphira. I have not revealed myself for the same reasons that my father and Glaedr have not revealed themselves. I knew that if I wished to live in order to be of any help to the new Dragon Rider, I would have to make sure that Galbatorix knew nothing of my and Aleahdeen's existence. I have longed to make that traitor pay for his misdeeds against my people, against the Riders," Alenanora replied, "I also wished to reveal myself to the two of you, but at the time you first came here, it was still a risk that the knowledge might be stolen from your minds, no matter how strong your barriers are, and I did not wish the king to know about me just yet. It was a good thing that I didn't, if Murtagh were to find out about Aleahdeen and myself, then the king would have stormed Du Weldonvarden and sought us out. I hope you do not think that I am calling you weak, for I am not." Eragon shook his head, knowing that she was not trying to offend him.

A little while later, Eragon, Saphira, Alenanora, and Aleahdeen went to the Menoa tree to contemplate what the werecat, Solembum, might have meant about a weapon. While watching Eragon struggle while sitting among the Menoa tree's roots, Alenanora stood by another tree, shaking her head wistfully.

_Eragon cannot see what is right in front of his nose,_ Alenanora said to Aleahdeen.

_Do you know what they are looking for, Alena? _Aleahdeen asked.

_Indeed, I do._

_Then why do you not tell him? _Aleahdeen prompted.

_Because this is something that Eragon must do alone. Though I do wish that he would hurry and figure it out; he's not the only one who could use a weapon,_ Alenanora replied.

The next day, another elf lead Alenanora, Aleahdeen, Eragon, and Saphira to the home of the elf family Valtharos, a family that Alenanora knew very well. Along the way, she told Eragon some of the history of the sword they were going to see, Támerlein. Once entering Lord Fiolr's home and resting eyes on the jade colored sword, Alenanora knew that neither she nor Eragon could have a hope of wielding the great blade; placing her hand on Eragon's shoulder, Alenanora turned to Fiolr and said, "Though Eragon and I both appreciate your hospitality, neither he nor I will be able to accept it. Fare thee well, Lord Fiolr," and the four of them left and went to see Rhunón. Along the way, Eragon and Saphira never noticed that Alenanora and Aleahdeen had left them.

"Ah, Shadeslayer, you are still alive, I see," Rhunón said as he approached her, "I heard that you lost Zar'roc to the son of Morzan."

"Indeed, I did," Eragon replied, gritting his teeth at the memory.

"Then, Zar'roc has found it's true owner, do not get me wrong, Shadeslayer, I would have preferred that you'd have kept Zar'roc, but it was not the right sword for you," Rhunón continued, "Where is Alenanora? I thought that she would have come with you." Eragon's eyes widened as he looked around for Alenanora, but could not find her or Aleahdeen.

"She's gone," he breathed.

"It's a gift of hers," Rhunón laughed, "Being able to disappear and reappear without being noticed. She is the most troublesome Rider I have ever met; not even Brom could match her love for mischief. I believe that if you wish to find her, Shadeslayer, then go to the Menoa tree, and there you will find her." Not saying a word, Eragon and Saphira quickly went to the Menoa tree, and just as Rhunón had said, Alenanora was sitting near the roots of the Menoa tree with Aleahdeen by her side. Approaching her quietly, Eragon said, "Alena," but she stood up without saying a word and placed her hand against the bark of the Menoa tree and he could hear her words in his head, as Aleahdeen and Saphira could, _Menoa tree, Great Mother of the Forest, please, hear me. I, Alenanora, a Dragon Rider, beg you for your aid!_

Eragon did not expect that the Menoa tree to respond, but the earth shook beneath his feet as the Menoa tree's roots came up out of it and a soft voice said, _And what is it that you ask of me, Alenanora, Child of the Earth?_

_Great Mother, for so many years a great and terrible war has raged on; the foe the very man who destroyed my fellow Riders so many years ago, and if he is victorious, he will destroy everything that we hold dear. Eragon, my father, and I are the last of the free Riders who can stop him, but Eragon and I have no weapon with which to fight. So, please, Great Mother, may we have the ore of brightsteel that is hidden beneath your roots? _Alenanora pleaded. The earth shook again as the Menoa tree shifted its roots to bring up a round lump of metal and the roots pushed it into Alenanora's arms and the soft voice said, _Take it, Child of the Earth, and go, go and destroy your foe. _And the tree returned to its original position.

Alenanora sighed in relief as she turned to face Eragon, who asked, "What is that?" indicating the lump that Alenanora cradled in her arms. She laughed and said, "Do you really think that Rhunón-elda used regular old metal to make a Rider's sword? A very long time ago, while Rhunón-elda was traveling through the forest, she came upon the debris of a meteor and took the ore that was there and created what she called brightsteel and used that to create the Rider's swords. It's very rare and most difficult to find," and with that the four of them left the clearing and returned to Rhunón's house, where she greeted them with a surprised look on her face as she asked, "Where did you find that, Alenanora Svit-kona?" taking the ore into her arms. Alenanora shrugged and said, "The Menoa tree." Rhunón's tongue bristled when the younger elf refused to say anymore and she said, "Well, then, let us at it then! You both need a sword? Well, I shall give you both a sword the likes of which have never before been seen in Alagaësia!"

"But what of your oath?" Eragon asked.

"Think not of it for now; when must you return to the Varden?"

"We should have departed the day we arrived," Eragon replied. Rhunón bit her lip and said, "Then we shall have to hurry that which I don't normally hurry, and use magic to create that which would take weeks by hand. You, Brightscales, Alenanora, and Rainbowscales shall assist me." Though it was not a question, both Eragon and Alenanora nodded their heads in agreement and followed Rhunón in a grotto-like chamber and set to work.

It was around midnight when they finished both blades and Rhunón told them that she no longer needed them and that they must get some rest. Eragon protested, but Alenanora grabbed his hand and dragged him from the forge. In the moonlight, he could see her skin glow with a pale light, and could also tell that she was exhausted. She had worked on her own blade with no help from Rhunón, who, when asked, told him that though her oath forbade her from making swords herself, it did not mean that she could not teach another how. Looking at the hand that held his, Eragon blushed; her skin felt as soft as a bird's feather. Leading him into Rhunón's house, and closing the door, she said, "You may take the mattress, Eragon, I will sleep on the floor," and laid down before he could say a word. Sighing, he also laid down and was asleep not long after.

_You should wake, little one, the sun has risen and Rhunón grows impatient,_ Saphira said after what seemed like only an hour later. Eragon bolted upright at the sound of her voice. Getting up, he noticed that Alenanora was still soundly sleeping. Placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking it, Eragon said, "Alena, you must awaken. It is morning and Rhunón is waiting." Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. Eragon had never seen anything so adorable. Standing up, Alenanora followed Eragon from Rhunón's house and into the forge, where they were met by Rhunón, Aleahdeen, and Saphira. The swords lay before Rhunón on a bench, covered by a white sheet of cloth.

"I have done the impossible," Rhunón said, "I have made a sword, two, when I swore never again. More than that, they were done in less than a day, and with hands that were not mine. Nor are they crude or shoddy, no, they are the finest swords that I have ever forged; I would not have used as much magic during the process, but that is my only complaint, and it is a small one when compared to the perfection of the results! Come, behold!" and she tore away the cloth revealing the swords.

Eragon was taken aback when he saw the swords; he would have thought that in the short time that they had left her, Rhunón would only have had time to make a simple wood handle, crossguard, and scabbard for both swords, but no, what greeted him surprised him. Bearing his sword was a beautiful scabbard that matched the color of the scales on Saphira's back, a piece of blued brightsteel carved into the shape of a leaf at the top while a collar decorated with vines encircled the mouth. The curved crossguard was likewise made of blue brightsteel and the four ribs that held a large sapphire in place. The hand-and-a-half hilt was made of hard black wood. Alenanora's was much the same, only the scabbard and brightsteel matched the silver scales on Aleahdeen's back and the silver brightsteel was shaped into a star and three ribs held a white diamond in place. Taking their swords into their hands, they both unsheathed them and gasped.

Eragon's blade, like the rest of his sword, was blue, but the shade matched the scales along Saphira's throat. Alenanora's blade was silver, but the shade matched the darker gray along Aleahdeen's throat. Both blades were iridescent, and when Eragon moved his sword about, he could see the many different shades of blue that were present in Saphira herself, and when Alenanora moved her's about, it threw rainbows when it caught the light like Aleahdeen did. Rhunón watched the looks on the young Rider's faces and asked, "Are you well pleased, Dragon Riders?"

"More than pleased, Rhunón-elda," they replied and Eragon added, "I do not know how to thank you for such a gift."

"Thank me by slaying Galbatorix; if any swords are meant to slay that mad man they are the two of yours."

"We shall try our hardest, Rhunón-elda," Alenanora said, and Eragon nodded his agreement. Rhunón smiled and continued, "Well, now, you both finally have your own swords, as it should be. Now, the two of you are truly Dragon Riders!" Alenanora simply smiled as Eragon whispered, "Yes, now I am truly a Rider."

"One last thing remains to be done before you leave," Rhunón said, and Alenanora smiled while Eragon looked at her in confusion as she said, "We must name them."

"Yes, so that I may mark the blade and scabbard with the appropriate glyph," Rhunón replied. Eragon fell silent as he contemplated what he should name his sword, but Alenanora knew, knew what the name of her sword must be … Morning Star. Looking up at Rhunón, she said, "I have decided. Sword, I name thee Aiedail (Ay-uh-dale)!" They were forced to look away as the blade gave off an intense light. Alenanora quickly extinguished the light as Eragon said, "I have also decided; Sword, I name thee Brisingr!" and with a sound like a gust of wind, the blade burst into blue flames.

With a yelp of surprise, Eragon dropped the sword, but Alenanora caught it by the handle before it could hit the ground and said, "Eragon, extinguish the flames before you exhaust yourself." Then he realized that it was he who was sustaining the flame, and quickly ended the magic. Rhunón walked over to them and said to Eragon, "Did you set fire to in on purpose?" Eragon shook his head and Rhunón fell silent as she thought of something, then said, "Say them again."

"What?"

"The names, the names, say them again!" she ordered.

"Aiedail," Alenanora whispered as she looked away and the blade once again shined with an intense light.

"Brisingr!" and Eragon's blade once again burst into blue flame. Once the young Riders had ended the magic, Rhunón took each blade and said its name; the reactions were the same each time, a shiver ran down the length of each blade. As she returned each sword to its owner, Rhunón said, "I can think of only two possible explanations for this marvel: first, is that since the two of you were involved with the forging of the blade, and in doing so, imbued it with portions of your personalities and therefore they have become attuned with your wishes; second is that you have discovered the true names of your swords. Perhaps it is both of these things are what has happened. In any case, you have chosen well. Aiedail and Brisingr. Yes, I like them; both are very good names for swords."

_Indeed, very good names, _Aleahdeen and Saphira agreed as Rhunón placed one of her hands on each blade and whispered an intelligible spell and the glyphs for fire and Morning Star appeared on each blade respectively and she did the same for each scabbard.

Eragon and Alenanora bowed and expressed their gratitude to Rhunón, and their dragons did as well. A soft smile appeared upon the old elf's face, and she gently touched each of their foreheads and said, "I am happy that I was able to assist the Riders just this once more; Fly, Shadeslayer. Fly, Brightscales. Fly, Alenanora. Fly, Rainbowscales. Go to the Varden and may your enemies shake with fear at the swords you now wield." Bidding her farewell and once again expressing their gratitude, Alenanora, Aleahdeen, Eragon, and Saphira left Rhunón's house, bearing their new swords with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Alone

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon!

Chapter 2: Return to Battle

Alenanora left Eragon and Saphira at his tree house and she and Aleahdeen returned to the Crag of Tel'naeir, her father's home, to find him and Glaedr ready to leave, prepared for battle, wearing the same armor that they had in their old days, during the battle with Galbatorix. Fear rose in her heart as Alenanora understood what her father meant to do. She had no wish to see her father die in battle as she had watched her mother die, but by the hand of a Rider instead of an Urgal.

"You are going into battle, Father," Alenanora stated, her voice and expression grave. Oromis looked at her and sighed. She looked so much like her mother when she had that look on her face, that face that his mate used to make whenever he would go off to battle with Glaedr. Oromis looked Alenanora in the eye and said, "The time for hiding is past, Alena. It is time to strike against the Empire and reveal our presence to Galbatorix. It is time that he be brought his just punishment for his crimes." Alenanora did not answer as he continued, "I know that you do not like the idea of Glaedr and I going into battle, Alena, but we must do what we must if we are ever going to have peace." She still did not answer. "Alena, you must promise me something."

"What, Father?"

"That if Glaedr and I do fall in battle, that you will not go after Murtagh or Galbatorix alone," Oromis said, looking Alenanora right in the eye, "You are stronger than any Rider I have ever seen in the past, but Galbatorix is using the Eldunarí against us, and they are making his strength only grow as you know; I do not want you going up against them alone. Not without Eragon. You two are the strongest Riders that I have ever trained, together I know that you will be able to defeat Galbatorix."

Alenanora's eyes dimmed a little as he spoke. She knew the reasons behind his request: he did not wish her, or Eragon for that matter, to face Galbatorix alone. She knew what would happen if they did, just as well as her father did. Galbatorix would win, he would destroy them for they both refused to become his slaves, and in destroying them, he would win. Looking down at the ground, Alenanora replied, "As you wish, Father," as Eragon and Saphira landed next to Aleahdeen.

_Are you going to fly to the Varden with us? _Saphira asked, her tail twitching with excitement.

"We fly with you as far as the border of Du Weldonvarden," Oromis replied, "Then we must part ways." Out of the corner of her eye, Alenanora could tell that Eragon was disappointed as he whispered, "Will you then return to Ellesméra then?"

"No, he won't, Eragon," Alenanora answered for her father, making Eragon look at her with surprise, "He will then go on to the Gil'ead." Saphira hissed as Eragon asked, "But why?"

_Islanzadí and her army has marched there from Ceunon and are about to lay siege to it, _Glaedr replied.

_But do you not all wish to keep your existence from the Empire? _Saphira asked. Looking her in the eye, Oromis sighed and said, "The time for hiding is gone, Saphira. It is time to strike against our enemies and let them know that they are not as safe as they thought they were. Alenanora knew this day would come, we only had to bide our time until it arrived. Eragon, you and Alenanora are the strongest Riders that I have ever trained, or encountered, if you two work together, no one can stand in your path. Glaedr and I have taught you as much as we could in the time given to us. Should we fall, Alenanora and Aleahdeen shall be able to help you."

"Are you going to Gil'ead as well, Alena?" Eragon asked turning to her, eyes wide and fearful.

"No, Eragon, I am not. Aleahdeen and I are going with you to the Varden," she replied watching his face as he sighed in relief and wondered why.

_He likes you, youngling, _Aleahdeen told her.

_What! Are you crazy?! He likes Arya, _she responded.

_That's not what he told Saphira on the way back here, _Aleahdeen said.

_He confessed his love for Arya at the Blood-Oath Celebration, remember?_

_I do, but she rejected him, remember? They've agreed to remain friends, it doesn't mean that he can't fall in love with someone else, _Aleahdeen said_, besides, you fell in love with him, even before the dragons changed him. _That comment brought Alenanora up short. Even before Eragon knew about Alenanora, Alenanora had known about Eragon. She had been hidden within the forest while he had been training with her father and Glaedr. She had fallen in love with him from a far. She had been on her way to bid Arya, who had been her friend for many years, a safe trip back to the Varden at the end of the Blood-Oath Celebration and had heard everything that he had told Arya that night. Knowing that she didn't have a chance, not when he didn't even know she existed, Alenanora had gone to her father and Glaedr to tell them that she and Aleahdeen were leaving. Oromis had tried desperately to get her to tell him what was wrong to no avail; he only knew that something had upset her. The sound of Eragon's voice brought her back to the present.

"But, Master, if you should fall in battle, and we still succeed in killing Galbatorix and saving the last egg, who shall then train that dragon and his Rider?"

"If such a thing shall come to pass, Eragon, then the task shall fall to you, and to you as well, Saphira," Oromis replied. Eragon flinched at the thought, but Alenanora placed her hand on his shoulder making him look at her as she said, "Do not worry so, Eragon. Aleahdeen and I shall be there to help you. Did you know that by all rights she and I should have been your teachers?" his eyes widened with surprise, making her laugh at the expression on his face, never noticing the look that flashed across his eyes.

_She's so beautiful, _Eragon thought.

_Why don't you tell her that? _Saphira asked, making him blush slightly, as he said, _Saphira! She's an elf, probably older than Arya! She would never like me, a mere child!_

_Actually, Eragon, she's only 33 years older than you, _Saphira told him_, A child compared to Arya._

_She's only 50 years old? _Eragon exclaimed. Their conversation was interrupted when he heard Oromis ask to see Aiedail. Alenanora unsheathed Aiedail and handed it to her father, handle first, and held his helm for him while he examined her sword. Returning Aiedail to Alenanora, he asked to see Brisingr. After examining both swords equally, he returned Brisingr to Eragon and said, "Rhunön has outdone herself. There are few swords, or any other type of weapon, that are equal to the swords that you wield. The two of you are fortunate to wield such impressive blades," looking at the glyphs on both swords, he continued, "Aiedail, Brisingr … most apt names for the sword belonging to a Dragon Rider."

"Aye," Eragon responded, "but for some reason, every time I utter its name, the blade bursts into flame."

"And mine gives off a bright light," Alenanora added as she handed Oromis his helm. Oromis said, "Hm, did Rhunön have an explanation for this phenomenon?"

"Yes, Master," Eragon replied, and continued to tell him of Rhunön's theories. When Eragon was finished, Oromis whispered, "I wonder…" before looking up at the horizon before continuing, "I have never before feared anything, not even death. As much as I loathe to admit it, both Glaedr and I are at a disadvantage and we may not survive the battles to come. Our lives have been long and full; the sorrows of centuries past are pressing upon us, but the four of you are very young, full of life and promise. It is my belief that your prospects of defeating Galbatorix are greater than that of any before you. My first and only fear is that the four of you will not survive," his face became troubled as he glanced at Glaedr, "In order to increase your chances of survival, and to keep it out of Galbatorix's grip, Glaedr has …"

_I have decided to place in your care my Eldunarí, my heart of hearts, Saphira Brightscales, Aleahdeen Rainbowscales, Alenanora Shur'tugal, Eragon Shadeslayer, _Glaedr said, making Alenanora and Eragon's eyes widen and they shot a frantic glance at each other before returning their gaze to Glaedr and Alenanora asked, "Glaedr, are you certain?"

_I am certain, Alena. Will you accept it and all that comes with it, Saphira Brightscales, Eragon Shadeslayer, Aleahdeen Rainbowscales, Alenanora Shur'tugal?_

"We will," Alenanora and Eragon said together.

_We will, _Aleahdeen and Saphira said. Moments later, a small round object slid down Glaedr's tongue and out of his mouth. Alenanora and Eragon each caught it with one hand and flinched at the new connection that they had with Glaedr, who immediately closed his mind to them, but they could still feel his emotions. After some more discussion, the six of them left, four towards the Varden, two towards Gil'ead. Glaedr and Oromis took the lead, Aleahdeen and Alenanora behind him, and Saphira and Eragon bringing up the rear. Looking up at Alenanora, Eragon was once again awed by her beauty as she flew with Aleahdeen; she looked as if she was meant to be in the air. So concentrated on Alenanora was he that it frightened him when Saphira let out a roar and Aleahdeen and Glaedr responded in kind. Their roars echoed across the plains, frightening all of the birds and beasts who roamed both Earth and sky.

Once they reached the border of Du Weldonvarden, Glaedr, Aleahdeen, and Saphira circled one another as Glaedr said, _Keep your hearts safe, Hatchlings, and mine as well._

_We will, Master, _Aleahdeen and Saphira replied as Oromis called from Glaedr's back, "May there be fair winds to you, Eragon, Alenanora, Saphira, and Aleahdeen; when next we meet, may be before the gates of Urû'baen."

"May there be fair winds to you as well," Alenanora and Eragon said together, before Oromis turned his gaze to Alenanora and said, "Do not forget your promise, Alena," before Glaedr flew into the direction of Gil'ead and Saphira and Aleahdeen in the same southwestern direction that they had been going in before, Saphira leading the way. They flew all night, only stopping so that Saphira and Aleahdeen could drink and Alenanora and Eragon could stretch their legs. On one of these stops, Saphira asked, _What promise did Alena make to her father?_

Aleahdeen hesitated before she answered, _Alena promised that if her father and Glaedr fall in this battle that she won't go after the king or Murtagh on her own._

_Why would she do that?_

_Alena loves both her father and Glaedr very much; besides me, they are they only family she has left, _Aleahdeen replied, knowing that Saphira was asking for Eragon, _Her mother was killed by an Urgal while trying to protect Alena when she was very young, before I hatched for her. Though she was very young, Alena was stronger and faster than any elf her age at the time and was able to bring the Urgal down with her mother's sword. But the experience left an unintelligible scar on her heart. She's afraid that she'll be left alone, so she's determined that if anyone harms the ones she loves whether it's her father, or her very best friend, that she'd hunt them down and bring their death upon them in the most painful means within her power. _Eragon, who had heard the entire conversation, stiffened and looked over at Alenanora, who was sitting upon a large boulder, her arms wrapped around her knees with her heart shaped face looking up into the moon. The moon's light gave her cream colored skin a light glow and seemed to make her blue eyes sparkle.

"I swear to you Alena that if anyone ever harms you, I'll hunt them down and tear them limb from limb," Eragon thought and in his mind, Saphira growled her agreement. As if she'd heard his vow, Alenanora looked him in the eye and lightly smiled at him, making him grin at her. It was not much later that they were once again in the air.

As they came upon the battlefield at Feinster, the sun was finishing its daily journey across the sky. Both dragons halted their approach at their Rider's eyes drifted over the field. A shiver of excitement and anticipation ran through Alenanora's veins and she looked over at Eragon who was gripping the hilt of Brisingr, in the same condition that she was in. He looked in her direction and met her eyes as she said, "So it has begun."

"It looks to me that they have not yet noticed our presence, shall we announce our arrival?" Eragon asked. Unexpectedly Aleahdeen and Saphira let out roars that shook the Earth below. All was silent for a moment before cheers from the Varden could be heard and groans from the townspeople.

_Bah! I wish you hadn't done that! Now I can't see a thing! _Eragon groaned.

_Sorry, _both Aleahdeen and Saphira said. Just then another mind touched his, and he recognized it as Trianna who said, _Eragon! Saphira! Thank goodness you've arrived. Who is the Dragon Rider at your side? Oh, never mind! You must hurry! Arya and another elf climbed the walls and are now trapped by a group of soldiers! They won't last much longer, please hurry! _At that thought, both dragons tucked their wings into their bodies and dived toward the townand spun several times to avoid arrows. As they approached the town, they saw a group of a hundred or so soldiers surrounding a pair of warriors, one of whom they recognized as Arya. While Eragon and Saphira took care of the men on the parapet, Alenanora and Aleahdeen swooped down and Alenanora jumped off of Aleahdeen's back and unsheathed Aiedail who was strapped to her back.

"Aiedail," she whispered, causing her blade to shine with an intense light blinding the soldiers. Even with the intense light that Aiedail was emanating, Eragon could see that Alenanora was a swift warrior, quick and graceful; her every motion seemed like she was dancing. Saphira landed as the rest of the soldiers dispersed. When Eragon jumped down off of Saphira's back, he immediately looked for any sign that Alenanora was hurt and was relieved to find nothing as Arya ran up to him shouting, "Eragon!" before turning to Alenanora and tackling her, yelling, "Alena! You're here!"

Alenanora started laughing as Arya allowed her to sit up and she said, "Yes, Arya, it's good to see you too. Did you really think that I'd allow you to have all the fun?" Blödhgarm shook his head at the two females and said, "Welcome, Brightscales. Welcome, Shadeslayer. Welcome, Rainbowscales. Welcome, Shur'tugal." Eragon eyed both Arya and Blödhgarm's clothes which were stained with blood, but he wasn't able to ascertain whether or not it was any of theirs. Arya shook her head and Blödhgarm said, "Nothing serious."

_What were you thinking coming here without reinforcements?_ Saphira scolded while Aleahdeen gently landed beside her.

Gasping Arya replied, "The gates; for three days we have tried to break them down, but they're immune to magic and the battering ram is doing no good, so I persuaded Nasuada to…" She paused to catch her breath and Blödhgarm continued, "She persuaded Lady Nasuada to stage the attack so that we could sneak in and open the gates from the inside, but we ran into a group of spellcastors who engaged us in battle with their minds, not allowing us to use magic, they summoned soldiers to overwhelm us." Eragon placed his hand on the chest of one of the soldiers that Alenanora had killed and took what was left of his energy and transferred it to Saphira while Alenanora asked, "Where are they now?"

"It appears that they were frightened off by your sudden appearance, Shur'tugal," Blödhgarm replied.

_As well they should, _Saphira and Aleahdeen growled. Eragon drained energy from 3 more soldiers and took a shield from the last, turning to his comrades, he said, "Well, we can't stand here talking, now can we? Let's go open those gates, shall we?"

"Yes, we must hurry," Arya responded, before casting glances at Eragon's and Alenanora's swords, and said, "You have new swords." Both Riders nodded and Eragon said, "Rhunön helped us forge them." Before anyone could say anything else, a group of four soldiers ran out of the shadows and attacked them. Eragon had only enough time to draw Brisingr from its sheath. Together the four of them were able to defeat them quickly and easily. Then they along with the two dragons went towards the gates, where they found the spellcastors who had trapped Arya and Blödhgarm, chanting some sort of spell.

They fell silent as Eragon and his companions approached and looked at each other before running up the street. Eragon and Alenanora both longed to follow after them, but as they left no more than fifty soldiers came out of the towers that were on either side of the gates. Arya pointed at the towers and said, "The gears that open the gates are hidden in there." Alenanora and Eragon nodded, understandingly, and told the other two sneak around the soldiers and they nodded and disappeared.

Through their bonds with their dragons, Alenanora and Eragon could tell that Aleahdeen and Saphira were preparing themselves to pounce upon their enemies. Each of them laid a hand on their respective dragon's foreleg.

_Wait, I want to try something, _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Let Eragon try his idea first, _Alenanora told Aleahdeen.

_If it doesn't work, __**then**__ may we tear them to pieces, _they asked, licking their fangs. Both Eragon and Alenanora sighed and replied, _Yes, then you may do as you please._

Eragon placed a hand upon Alenanora's shoulder before walking toward the soldiers. An arrow was fired from one of the turrets but it stopped dead a few feet from Eragon's chest and dropped to the ground. He looked into the soldier's faces and said, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Alenanora Shur'tugal. We are Dragon Riders and we have sworn to aid the Varden to destroy Galbatorix. Tell me, have any of you sworn your allegiance to the king, or to the Empire in the ancient language?...Well, have you?"

One of the men, who seemed to be the captain, spoke, "Never would we swear fealty to the king, even under the threat of death. Our fealty belongs to the Lady Lorana; her family and herself have ruled us for over four generations, and have done a wonderful job of it too!" Many of the other soldiers made grunts of agreement.

"Then why do you not join us?" Alenanora replied, walking up to Eragon's side, "Lay your weapons down and we swear t that no harm shall befall you or your families. You have no hope of defending Feinster against the might of the Varden, Surda, the dwarves, and the elves."

"So you say, woman," one of the soldiers sneered, making her tongue bristle at the insult and Aleahdeen to growl, "What if Murtagh and his red dragon should return here?" When Eragon hesitated, Alenanora said, "Murtagh is no match for the combined strength of Eragon and I, nor the other elves that fight alongside the Varden. Eragon has already driven him off before, and with our combined strength, we can do it again."

The captain shook his head and said, "We may not have sworn ourselves to the king, but Lady Lorana has. What will you do with her, hm? Slay her? Imprison her? No, we shall not betray our trust and let you pass. Nor the traitors at our walls." Alenanora shook her head and once again unsheathed Aiedail and both she and Eragon, who held up Brisingr, said, "We do not want to kill, but we shall if you give us no other choice. Lay your weapons down now!" the captain spat at the ground between him and Alenanora and Eragon before running at them. Eragon stabbed Brisingr through the man's shield as Alenanora decapitated him with Aiedail.

The gears that held the gates closed began to groan as the gates began to open. Once Eragon pulled Brisingr free of the captain's corpse, both he and Alenanora held up their swords and said together, "Lay down your weapons, or die!" Most of the soldiers ran at them; their comrades either fled, or followed their advice. The soldiers fell to their deaths quicker than they could gasp. Eragon was once again entranced by Alenanora while she was fighting, so quick, so graceful. It was beautiful. Not only were they fighting, but Aleahdeen and Saphira were taking out their fair share of soldiers with their claws and fangs. Once Eragon had dealt with the last hostile soldier, Arya and Blödhgarm reappeared and the gates opened even further.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Alone

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon!

Author's Note: I am not going in detail about the visions Eragon has of Glaedr and Oromis' fights! It would take longer, so I'm settling for Alenanora's pov for those.

Chapter 3: The Bond and the Shade

As the gate opened, Alenanora turned and walked over to Aleahdeen as Eragon gave the orders about the prisoners and greeted his cousin. She mostly ignored their conversation until she heard his cousin ask, "Who's the girl?" and felt a soft hand wrap around hers and pull her away from her dragon. Looking up, she saw that Eragon was dragging her over to where his cousin was standing and said, "Roran, this is Alenanora, she's a Dragon Rider like me. Alena, this is my cousin, Roran.

Aleahdeen came up behind Alenanora, who said, "And this is my dragon, Aleahdeen Rainbowscales." Roran bowed slightly before scrutinizing Alenanora and the way the Eragon was looking at her from the sides of his eyes. Then the elves that had been assigned to protect Eragon and Saphira appeared and took their places as they shouted, "Hail, Rainbowscales! Hail, Alenanora Dröttningu!" Alenanora groaned uncomfortably while Eragon looked at her with a shocked look on his face and said, "Why did they call you princess?"

Arya chuckled at Alenanora's unease, and replied, "When Alena's mother was killed, my mother adopted her as her daughter, making her my little sister. Alena and I have been friends for many years; I always thought of her as my sister and my mother always thought of her as a daughter. Actually Alena is second-in-line for the throne." Eragon's eyes went wide as he told Saphira, _Once again, we've been traveling with royalty and not knowing it._

_And once again, nothing has changed, only your perception of her, _Saphira replied. Eragon turned to say something to Alenanora about it, but she placed a hand over his mouth, and said in a firm voice, "I don't want to hear one word about it, Eragon. I mean it; I hear one word and I won't speak to you again." His eyes went from wide to fearful in a matter of seconds. He liked talking to Alenanora.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jörmundur rode past the gates and greeted Eragon. "Hail, Shadeslayer! Well met!" and he unwillingly turned to him and said, "What do we do now?"

"Whatever you wish. Who is the lady? Jörmundur said, inclining his head at Alenanora who stiffened.

"She is Alenanora," Eragon replied, curtly not liking the look on Jörmundur's face, despite the fact that he was married, "and behind her is Aleahdeen, her dragon." Alenanora bowed slightly as Jörmundur inclined his head and turned to Roran and continued, "Stronghammer, I believe that your place is with your men, and not gossiping with your cousin," before he urged his steed forward. Before they walked away, Eragon told Arya and Roran the truth about his father and Alenanora dragged him away saying, "Aleahdeen and Saphira will not fit between most of the houses, let's go." As she walked by Blödhgarm, she whispered, "The Cripple Who Is Whole has left Du Weldonvarden and joined Islanzadí at Gil'ead." His eyes widened as he asked, "Why has the Mourning Sage left the forest, Shur'tugal?"

"He and his companion felt that the time has come to strike against the empire," she replied. His fur shivered as he said, "That is wonderful news." Eragon once again climbed upon Saphira's back and told the other elves, "Work your way up to the keep and we shall meet you there," before Saphira took off with Alenanora and Aleahdeen on their tail.

They flew through the air, taking out some of the men that were shooting arrows at the Varden. Aleahdeen was hot on Eragon and Saphira's tail until an arrow whizzed by Alenanora's head and they took out the man who shot it. Taking to the air again, they quickly found Saphira and Alenanora saw that Eragon had followed some soldiers into a house. Aleahdeen landed next to Saphira and Alenanora quickly followed after Eragon and came upon him as he was about to blindly chop off a young boy's head. Unsheathing Aiedail, Alenanora stayed Brisingr while shouting, "Eragon! No!"

Surprised by her quick appearance, Eragon looked at Alenanora, her hair tossed wildly and breathing haggard, as she whispered, "He's just a boy," before turning to the boy and saying, "Do not go outside until the battle is decided," and took Eragon's free hand and led him out of the house, both of them sheathing their swords as they went. Alenanora was going to let go of Eragon's hand, but he held onto her hand tighter, not letting her. She looked at him to find that he had a peculiar look on his face. As they walked down the street with Aleahdeen and Saphira following, he refused to let Alenanora to stray from his side.

After scolding some soldiers for looting and letting Aleahdeen and Saphira take out the men shooting arrows at the Varden, they rejoined the other elves. As Eragon scolded Blödhgarm for not opening the gate, he never noticed that Alenanora had slipped her hand from his and was headed toward the front of the group, and didn't notice until he heard her voice shouting, "Move!" All of the Varden moved and gave a space of no more than 30 feet. She unsheathed Aiedail and gently slid her hand over the blade while whispering, "Brisingr," causing the blade to erupt into gray flames, awing the Varden who were watching behind her, never noticing when Eragon came and stood next to her.

With one swift movement, she slashed through the thick metal crossbars of the portcullis; a blinding flash lit up the wall as her sword ran through the metal. At the same time, Alenanora felt her fatigue increase and knew that she had broken through the wards that protected it. Then Eragon set fire to Brisingr and they both opened the gate, to reveal Aleahdeen and Saphira behind it with four destroyed catapults. Thought the rest of the Varden then charged forth, Alenanora, Eragon, Aleahdeen, and Saphira stood together; Eragon and Alenanora just looking into each other's eyes. Alenanora tried to figure out what Eragon was thinking, but not with magic, just by looking into his eyes, but she couldn't figure it out. Noticing that both he and Saphira were extremely tired, Alenanora broke off eye contact with Eragon, much to his displeasure, and went to Aleahdeen's saddle bags and pulled out a small bottle and threw it at Eragon, who caught it and asked, "What is it?"

"Faelnirv, it'll tide you and Saphira over until the battle is done," she replied just loud enough for him to hear her. He looked at her incredulously as he eyed the full bottle and said, "Aren't you going to need it?" She glared at him and said, "Just drink it, Eragon." She then turned back to Aleahdeen and pulled out a long, thin piece of leather and pulled back her hair, leaving two curls around her eyes, emphasizing them.

_Eragon is very protective of you, youngling, _Aleahdeen said out of the blue.

_Huh?_

_Eragon was looking for any sign that you were hurt or tired, _Aleahdeen replied as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Alenanora's waist and a strong chin rested on her shoulder. Looking around, she found that Eragon was the one holding her with a serious look on his face, his eyes blazing with an emotion that she could not name, causing her to catch her breath.

"Eragon," Alenanora breathed.

"Are you alright, Alena? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked. She shook her head slightly as she turned around in his arms to face him. His eyes softened as he whispered, "Good," and kissed her nose, making a blush creep up her cheeks and he let her go. Absentmindedly, Alenanora climbed onto Aleahdeen's back before looking around for her sister. Finding Arya, Alenanora said, "Eragon, Saphira, Aleahdeen and I are going to enter from above and if possible, try to capture Lady Lorana. Would you like to join us?" Arya nodded excitedly and took Alenanora's hand so that she could climb on Aleahdeen's back and they took off with Eragon and Saphira not too far behind.

While they were flying, Alenanora felt and saw what Eragon and Saphira saw when Glaedr's mind touched theirs. Her eyes watered as she saw that her father and Glaedr were about grapple with the son of Morzan and his dragon. She shook her head against the coming tears; she had to believe that they were going to be okay. She wouldn't make it through the rest of the battle if she didn't.

Once Saphira had righted herself, Eragon heard Arya shout Alenanora's name and looked over at Aleahdeen and saw Alenanora shaking her head fiercely, her eyes watering. It was at this moment that he realized that Alenanora and Aleahdeen had seen it too. The moment her eyes met his, he silently vowed that once the battle was done, they would go on to Gil'ead and help Oromis and Glaedr. As if she had heard his vow, Alenanora nodded, almost as if in agreement.

"What is wrong, Alena?" Arya asked, quietly.

"My father and Glaedr are preparing to battle with Murtagh and Thorn," she answered, breaking eye contact with Eragon.

"How do you know this?" Arya demanded, but Alenanora shook her head and said, "Later; let's just hope that they make it through this alright," and unknown to Arya or Eragon, Alenanora transferred some of her and Aleahdeen's energy to her father and Glaedr via Glaedr's heart.

Aleahdeen flew swiftly above the keep and floated down on quiet wings to the top of the spire on the tallest tower and Alenanora and Arya jumped down and slid carefully through a window, Eragon following not long after. After they entered the turret room, and spoke with Lady Lorana, Eragon's eyes drifted over at Alenanora. Once he had heard that the enemy spellcastors were trying to create a Shade, his heart had jumped at the thought that Alenanora would get hurt, but he did not speak his concerns out loud, knowing what would happen if he did. Once Aleahdeen and Saphira arrived, Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and was about to attack before his vision faded.

Alenanora stiffened as she watched her father and Glaedr grapple with Murtagh and Thorn. Her eyes began to water again; this time in despair. The energy that she had given them had been no help at all. Once Eragon's eyes refocused, he was laying on his back, looking up at Alenanora, whose eyes were wet with unshed tears, her expression one of pain, as if she was the one being hurt. She quickly helped him get up and they both promised to tell Arya everything after the battle was done.

After attacking and killing the tallest spellcastor, Alenanora and Aleahdeen moved on to the female while Eragon, Saphira, and Arya moved on to the other male. As Eragon, Saphira, and Arya defeated the male, Alenanora was about to attack the female, but an unseen force pushed her back and flung her against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Hearing Alenanora's cry of surprise and Aleahdeen's growls of rage, Eragon turned around to find Alenanora on the ground by the wall, unconscious, and Aleahdeen hovering over her protectively. His eyes widening, Eragon ran to her side, stabbing the female on his way. Letting Brisingr slide out of his fingers, Eragon pulled Alenanora's limp form into his arms, crying, "Alena!" as his vision became cloudy as he saw what Glaedr saw, felt what he felt, and almost cried out in pain as he watched his masters fall in battle against Galbatorix, who used Murtagh like a puppet.

Once his eyes had refocused, Eragon could see that despite their best efforts, the Shade had been created. The Shade, who resembled Durza right down to the hair on his head, was using his mind to hold them all prisoner and was holding Arya by her throat. The only one that it seemed that he couldn't hold down was Alenanora, who had opened her eyes, but there was no emotion in her eyes, they were completely blank, and sat up, creating a mental barrier around herself and the others, freeing them from the Shade's hold. Despite protests from Eragon, Alenanora got up, picked up Aiedail from where it had fallen and, before the Shade could react, stabbed him in the heart, killing him, before falling to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as Aleahdeen and Saphira both let out a long, mournful wail.

Arya walked over to her sister, and asked, "Alena, what's wrong?" Alenanora didn't answer and just continued to cry as Eragon wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder as he explained, "Oromis and Glaedr have fallen in battle. Galbatorix used Murtagh to slay them over Gil'ead." Arya let out a choked sob and she too wrapped her arms around her little sister and cried as well. Eragon just held them both, trying to hold back his own tears.

After long, Arya asked, "How did you know?" but Eragon shook his head and replied, "I'll tell you everything when we've found Nasuada. I don't want to have to explain it more than once." He looked down at Alenanora, who had fallen asleep with her forehead against his neck. Sweeping his other arm underneath her legs, Eragon stood up, carrying Alenanora, and he and Arya escorted Lady Lorana out of the turret room. As they exited the tower, the other elves came up to them, and one of them, a female with long black hair, said, "Arya! Shadeslayer! Thank goodness! Is Alenanora Dröttningu hurt? When we heard Saphira and Aleahdeen's laments, we'd thought that one of you had died!"

Eragon looked over at Arya who said, "You may speak of Oromis and Glaedr as you wish, Eragon," releasing Eragon from his vow to never speak of Oromis and Glaedr to anyone who did not live or was from Du Weldonvarden, namely Lady Lorana.

"No, Alena is not hurt and neither are we, however, Oromis and Glaedr have fallen in battle over Gil'ead," Eragon replied, solemnly. The elves gasped and bombarded him with questions until Arya said, "Enough! Restrain yourselves! This is not the time for your curiosity; there are still soldiers around and we do not know who in fact may be listening. I will explain everything to you once I know everything myself."

"Nen ono weohnata, Lady Arya," they replied quietly. Since the stairs were too narrow for Aleahdeen and Saphira to walk through, they met Eragon, who still carried Alenanora who was still sleeping, and Arya at the bottom. The soldiers who were still hostile gave up the fight once they saw that the Lady Lorana had been captured. Once they left Lady Lorana in Jörmundur's custody, they went in search of Nasuada and they found her riding her stallion through the streets. She greeted Eragon and Saphira warmly while eyeing Alenanora and Aleahdeen curiously.

"It pleases me that you have arrived, Eragon; we have needed you here desperately these last few days," she said, "I also see that you have a new sword; did the elves give it to you?"

"Indirectly, yes," he replied, his gaze shifting to Alenanora as he spoke, she was still sleeping soundly, "We must speak with you alone; it's very important." She nodded and after it was scoped out, entered a house that was empty and they went into the kitchen, the only room in the house with a window big enough for both Aleahdeen and Saphira to put their heads through. Once Arya had cast the spells that would allow none to eavesdrop on their conversation, Nasuada asked, "What's this all about, Eragon? Who's the girl that you're carrying? And the dragon that follows after so protectively?"

Eragon sighed and said, "Nasuada, Saphira and I are not alone. There were two other Dragon Riders who were fighting against Galbatorix."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, excitement running through her voice, "It was the only explanation that made any sort of sense. Were they your teachers in Ellesméra?" indicating Alenanora and Aleahdeen. Eragon shook his head and replied, "No, our teachers were the other dragon and his Rider. This is Alenanora and her dragon, Aleahdeen." He noticed that Alenanora was shifting in his grasp and looked at her and saw that she was awake and wanted to stand on her own, so he let her. She swayed uneasily for moment but gripped on Eragon's forearm for support before Nasuada continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Alenanora, and you as well, Aleahdeen; I thank you both on behalf of the Varden for your help this night." Alenanora didn't reply, only nodded her head, her eyes blank and emotionless.

"You said the other dragon and his Rider _were_ your teachers?" Nasuada pressed.

"Unfortunately, our Masters were slain in battle over Gil'ead; Galbatorix used Murtagh to speak to and annihilate them," Eragon said, his voice solemn as the excitement left Nasuada's eyes and she asked, "Is that why Lady Alenanora is so sad then?"

"Its part of it," Alenanora replied quietly, "The other Dragon Rider was my father." Nasuada's eyes went wide as she whispered, "I'm so sorry. But, Eragon, you said that Galbatorix spoke to them, how do you know that?"

"Yes, I would like to know that, too," Arya agreed. Eragon sighed and explained first about his parentage, and then made a quick timeline of his time in Ellesméra, beginning with his meeting with Alenanora, and ending with his knowledge of the Eldunarí.

"The dragons are still alive after all this time," Arya whispered to her sister, "Oh, how I wish that we could tell the others of our race. How they would rejoice, and how terrible their rage would be!"

"But we cannot, Sister," Alenanora told her, "This knowledge must be kept secret."

"Agreed."

"Indeed, you have given me much to think on," Nasuada said, "For the first time, we have a way to defeat Galbatorix. We may be able to overpower him, if only we could separate him from his heart of hearts."

"If there was only a way," Eragon mused, then he noticed the Arya was looking at him with a speculative look on her face, and made a questioning look on his face.

"I should have guessed that you and Brom were father and son," Arya replied, "It was a wonder to me that Saphira's egg appeared to you and not in an empty field; it was too great a coincidence to be purely chance, but now I understand. I did not know him very well, but you do share a certain resemblance."

"We do?"

"Yes, Eragon, you do. I met him once, when he came to tell my father about you," Alenanora told him, her misery lightening some, but not enough to take the pain from her eyes. Eragon hated seeing her like this and swore to whatever gods existed that they would get revenge against Galbatorix. "He was just as surprised by my existence as you were, but was pleased that some trace of the Dragon Riders still existed, at the time he wasn't expecting you to become a Dragon Rider as well. He told me that if I ever met you to look after you." Eragon just looked at her with surprised eyes.

"By all rights, you should be proud to call Brom your father," Nasuada. "The Varden wouldn't exist if not for him; it seems only fitting that you are to be the one to carry on his legacy."

"May we see Glaedr's Eldunarí, Eragon?" Arya asked. He glanced at Alenanora who nodded and he took out the pouch out of Saphira's saddlebags and opened the bag without touching the Eldunarí.

"He's really inside of here?" Nasuada asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

_Indeed, he is, _Saphira replied. They spoke for a little while longer before Nasuada sent them off in search of some rest. Alenanora walked by Eragon's side quietly, Aleahdeen and Saphira following closely behind, paying little attention to where they were going. Eragon silently took Alenanora's hand as they walked, making her look at him. His eyes were just as sad as hers were; his expression one of pain and she realized that Oromis had been like a father to Eragon too. Once they reached the gates, the two Riders veered away from their dragons, who growled in annoyance, and followed their Riders, half opening their wings as they jumped onto the parapet and they stood together, watching the sun rise.

Eragon squeezed Alenanora's hand and said, "We are the last." She looked at him with a surprised look and he clarified, "The last free Dragon Riders. We are alone." She shook her head in disagreement and said, "We are not alone. You have me and I have you, and Saphira, Aleahdeen, Arya, Nasuada, Glaedr, and many of our other friends who will help us along the way." He nodded in agreement and looked down at the Eldunarí that he cradled protectively against his chest. "I know we can do this, Eragon. Galbatorix is not invulnerable and, remember what my father said? You and I are the most powerful Riders he has ever trained, or met. We can do this." He looked away from Glaedr's Eldunarí and looked her in the eye and squeezed the hand that he still held. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Eragon lifted Glaedr over his head to greet the new day, ready to face whatever challenges that Galbatorix, or life, would throw at them, knowing that they were not alone; that they had each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Alone

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon!

Chapter 4: Jealousy and Pre-battle Jitters

It took the Varden a full week after the battle of Feinster to begin marching towards Belatona. There had been many injuries and new recruits, since some of the soldiers that had been fighting against the Varden had decided to join them and battle for their freedom; one of the new recruits was the boy that Eragon had almost killed in the milliner's shop. Nasuada was very optimistic about the upcoming battle, optimism that was not shared by Eragon and Alenanora, who were still grieving over the loss of their masters, who had been teacher, friend, and father to them both.

They had mostly stayed to themselves most of the time before the Varden marched to Belatona. In that time, Alenanora had met many of the people from Carvahall, and had become fast friends with Elain and Katrina, who both adored her and treated her as a member of their families. She had even become friends with Roran, who treated her like a sister, and Horst, who treated her as the daughter he never had, and his sons, Albriech and Baldor, who Eragon could tell had feelings for her and didn't like it. She had spent many hours talking with Elain and Katrina about every subject under the sun, and Horst had been impressed by her knowledge of the forge. She had also met Orik, whose army had finally reached the Varden about a day after the Battle of Feinster and he absolutely adored her, and many of the other dwarves, who also adored her.

In addition to the time that Alenanora spent with her new friends, she spent much time helping Eragon improve his powers and become stronger. With their determination, it did not take long for both him and Saphira to reach their full potential, since they were both determined and quick learners. Alenanora was proud of them, as was Aleahdeen, and they praised them both generously. Eragon quickly began to appreciate the time that he and Alenanora spent together. They had many things in common and she was a tough sparring partner.

Every time they sparred, it came to a standstill since they were both fierce warriors. She helped him develop his powers well beyond what he had originally had thought he could while Aleahdeen taught Saphira some aerial maneuvers that Glaedr had not taught her yet, and both dragons had grown closer to one another; Aleahdeen treated Saphira as if she were her sister, and Saphira adored and looked up to the older dragon as if she were her older sister.

Since he had met Alenanora, Eragon had come to think of her as family, but in the last week, his jealousy that Albriech and Baldor had such obvious feelings for her told him that what he felt for her was something more, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He talked to Saphira about it, but she wouldn't tell him what these feelings were, telling him that it was something that he had to figure out on his own and he was stumped.

He knew that he didn't want her to get hurt, and cared about her welfare, but he felt the same with Arya. But Eragon knew that he was very protective of Alenanora, that if anyone ever harmed a hair on her head, he would personally hunt them down and destroy them with his bare hands and that he would give his very life to protect hers. He liked holding her hand and just liked being with her in general and was frustrated that he couldn't figure out why he felt that way.

While they were hunting together one day, Saphira told Aleahdeen, _Eragon does not see what is right in front of his nose._

_What do you mean? _Aleahdeen asked.

_I mean that he is in love with Alena and doesn't know it, _she replied.

_He is still a youngling, and hasn't had time to recognize what these feelings are, _Aleahdeen said_, He's probably never truly felt this way about anyone, and hasn't had enough experience to know what they are._

_He just thought that he was in love with Arya, _Saphira continued_, What he's feeling for Alena is so much different than what he thought he felt for her older sister, and I think Arya knew that and that, along with the fact that she's so much his senior, is why she refused him._

_It's true, _Aleahdeen told her_, Arya was talking about it to Alena the other day when they were having tea together. Alena didn't tell me many details, but Arya told her that she wasn't in love with Eragon; she loved him, but it was the same way she felt about Alena. She thinks of Eragon as family, like her little brother and that because there was too much of a gap in their ages, that it would never have worked anyway._

_I just wish Eragon would figure out that this isn't something that I can help him with. I can feel his emotions as my own, but if he can't figure it out, and then if I tell him, he'll just deny it, _Saphira replied wistfully.

_Don't worry, Alena is just as much trouble as he is. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's been in love with Eragon for awhile, _Aleahdeen told her.

_Really?_

_Yes, you see, when the two of you first came to Ellesméra, even though she couldn't introduce herself to him, Alena watched over him so that he wouldn't get distracted, or hurt. When Vanir insulted Eragon, Alena gave him a beating he's more than likely never to forget for it, _Aleahdeen continued_, Over the course of a few weeks, she began to look forward to the day that she'll finally get to reveal herself to Eragon. At first she just wanted to be his friend; she could tell that even with you and his other friends, that he was very lonely. It wasn't long until her friendly feelings toward him morphed into something else. She's refused to admit it since the Blood-Oath Celebration._

_She overheard Eragon talking to Arya, _Saphira said, shocked.

_Yes, she told you that she and Arya had been friends for years, best friends since before her mother had been killed,_ Aleahdeen said_, She had been going to wish Arya a safe trip to the Varden when she happened to overhear his confession. I've never seen Alena so hurt, even though she knew she couldn't help the fact that he didn't even know that she existed at the time. It wasn't long after that that she told Oromis and Glaedr that we were leaving Ellesméra and we left before morning the next day. We mainly traveled from town to town in Du Weldonvarden, helping out wherever we could until we received our master's summons to return to Ellesméra, that the time to reveal ourselves had come. At the time, she told me that she couldn't care less who Eragon loved, though I knew that was a lie. She often forgets that I know her better than she knows herself._

_Eragon is much the same, _Saphira replied.

_When Alena was talking to Elain and Katrina the day before, she was telling them that she was proud of the progress that Eragon was making, and they told her that they thought that Eragon may like her as more than just a friend, _Aleahdeen said_, When she asked them why they thought that, they told her that they could tell by the way that Eragon looks at her. They said that he looks at her as if he was seeing the sun for the first time, and that they saw the jealousy flash in his eyes every time that Albriech and Baldor approach her. She refuses to believe it; she still thinks that he loves Arya._

_There must be something we can do to make our Riders see their true feelings, _Saphira contemplated.

_No, hatchling, we cannot interfere, this is something that our Riders must do on their own, _Aleahdeen told her in firm, but loving voice_, They must see their feelings for themselves, all we can do is watch over them and give them the best advice that we can without interfering. _Saphira nodded her head in agreement and they continued to hunt. Once they were done, the two dragons headed back to the Varden's camp to be reunited with their Riders, who were in the sparring field, practicing. When Alenanora saw that Aleahdeen and Saphira were returning, she signaled to Eragon that their sparring match was done and said, "You are doing so well, Eragon. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Alena," Eragon said, literally beaming at the praise, as Orik approached him and said, "I must say, that was quite a show of swordsmanship. I don't think that I've ever seen an equal to the two of you, even when I last saw you spar with anyone. You have improved so much since the last time I saw you." Eragon only smiled at his foster brother, tearing his eyes away from Alenanora who was accepting a flower from a group of children and grew jealous when she gave the child a kiss on the cheek, and said, "It's all thanks to Alena. She's been such a big help." But Orik smiled and slightly shook his head and replied, "It's more than that, Eragon. The way you look at her, it's like you're a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. And don't think I didn't see the fury flash across your eyes whenever any of the other men of the Varden approach her." Eragon just looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"I mean, Eragon, that you're in love with her and don't even know it," Orik told him, raising an eyebrow. Eragon's eyes widened with surprise and he couldn't even think to form an answer.

When he was alone in his tent later that night, Eragon lay in his cot, thinking about what Orik had said. He thought about the way that Alenanora's eyes would flash dangerously when in battle, or the soft look in her eyes when she saw the children of the Varden playing, or the way her smile lit up her face when one of the children had presented her with a flower, which she had tucked behind her ear, or how she could never hide her emotions as they were always expressed in her eyes, eyes that Eragon knew that he could drown in. He thought about the way her skin felt against his as he held her hand, or the warmth that flooded his chest whenever she smiled because of him, or something he said or did, or how happy it made him when she praised him, or how the fact that Saphira completely approved of her had made him feel.

_I __**am**__ in love with her, _he thought and felt relief flood through Saphira and said_, You knew all along what these feelings were, didn't you?_

_I did, but this was something that you had to figure out for yourself, _she told him_, If I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me._

_You're right, _he realized. He wouldn't have believed her if she **had** told him; he would have denied it with all he had, he continued_, Oh, who am I fooling! I've been in love with her since the moment I met her! But she's an elf, and so many years older than me, she could never return my feelings._

_Eragon, have you forgotten that she's a lot younger than Arya, and not __**that**__ much older than you are, _Saphira scolded_, You won't know unless you take a chance. _Eragon knew that she was right. He wouldn't know unless he actually told Alenanora how he truly felt about her; it was just his fear of being rejected again that held him back.

_Here I am, a powerful Dragon Rider and magician, I have slain a Shade and faced so many battles, but yet here I am, afraid of being rejected by a woman! _Eragon thought, cursing his own weakness.

_Not all men are completely fearless, Eragon. Everyone has something that they're afraid of, _Saphira replied_, Even me, believe it or not._

_I have never seen you as anything other than brave and fearless, _Eragon told her, the only response that she gave him was a chuckle. By the end of the night, Eragon was determined to tell Alenanora his feelings and was finally able to get some sleep, and sleep peacefully for once in a long time.

The next morning, Eragon and Saphira left their tent to meet with Nasuada. When they got to her tent, they met up with Alenanora and Aleahdeen, who greeted them warmly. Alenanora and Eragon walked inside the tent to find Nasuada, wearing her armor, surrounded by her guards, advisors, Arya, and Orik. Both Aleahdeen and Saphira put their heads through the tent walls on either side so that they could hear what was going on as well. When Nasuada saw Alenanora and Eragon, she said, "Good morrow, Alena and Eragon, we are glad that you have decided to join us."

"Good morrow, Nasuada," Eragon said.

"May good fortune rule over you, Nasuada," Alenanora replied.

"We are only about a day's march from Belatona," Nasuada told them, "We can wait only a few more hours until we must continue. Eragon, I know that Alenanora has been helping you train these last few days and that you have progressed greatly. I am proud of you. We shall definitely need your powers in the battles to come."

"Thank you, Nasuada," he replied, blushing at the praise as she turned to Alenanora and said, "I know that you have helped us in the Battle of Feinster, Alena, but I need to know what you plan on doing now."

"If you are wondering where my loyalties lie, Nasuada, you have only to ask," Alenanora said, narrowing her eyes angrily, "I plan on staying and helping the Varden as much as I and Aleahdeen are able." Eragon looked at her with surprise; he didn't know what was going on. Nasuada looked flustered, like she'd been caught in the act of something she knew was wrong. Arya narrowed her own eyes at Nasuada in suspicion.

"You have no need to question my loyalty," Alenanora said, "My loyalty belongs first to my people, second to Eragon as my friend, and third to the Varden. So there is no need to ask the question you were about to ask." Nasuada nodded and blushed as if embarrassed as Arya said, "Indeed, there is no need to doubt the loyalty of a princess of the elves."

"It was not I who doubted your loyalty, Alena," Nasuada said, "But some of the Council has; I tried to quell their doubts, but they have refused to listen. I apologize if I have offended you."

"No need," Alenanora replied. They continued to talk of battle strategies and possible battle outcomes. Alenanora feared that this time Murtagh would make an appearance and knew that even with his newly acquired strength that Eragon would not be strong enough to fight him off on his own, especially since Murtagh would be using Eldunarí against them. She didn't want Eragon to get hurt, just because she hadn't been able to get to him in enough time. The very thought made her heart ache; she didn't even want to know what it would feel like if Eragon was killed.

An hour later, the Varden was on the move again, with Eragon and Blödhgarm riding Saphira, and Alenanora and Arya riding Aleahdeen. Mostly Alenanora and Arya didn't speak until Arya asked, "When are you going to tell Eragon that you love him, Alena?"; hearing her sister say that made Alenanora's heart stop beating for a moment and her eyes to widen in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alenanora replied.

"Oh, yes, you do. You're in love with Eragon and you don't want to admit it," Arya pressed.

"He doesn't love me, Arya," Alenanora told her in a sad voice as if that was the end of the conversation, but Arya said, "Oh, yes, he does. You must be a fool not to see it. What with the way he looks at you, and the way his eyes flash when other males approach you. You're just scared to tell him." They both fell silent as Alenanora thought, _"I already know that I love Eragon, just as I know that he doesn't love me. So telling him would be completely pointless."_

The rest of the way no one said anything to the other and once they reached the walls of Belatona, the Varden immediately attacked. Saphira and Aleahdeen took out the few men in the parapets on either side of the gate that were shooting arrows at the Varden who were trying to break it down. Again the gate was impervious to magic and the battering ram wasn't doing any good. Arya and Blödhgarm, when Aleahdeen and Saphira were close enough to the ground, jumped from their backs, and went in to manually open the gates. This time there were no spellcastors to hold them back, so they were able to get the gates open in record time. Afterwards, Alenanora and Aleahdeen, and Eragon and Saphira split up, each taking a different side of the town.

It was not long until Eragon heard the roar of another dragon, and knew that his brother had decided to join them, since the roar had come from neither Aleahdeen nor Saphira. Just as he had thought, Murtagh and Thorn appeared though the smoke and his brother sneered at him.

"Hello, little brother. Fancy meeting you here," Murtagh sneered. Eragon did not dignify him with a reply; he only narrowed his eyes at him. "Have you gotten yourself another weapon yet, one that will actually stand up to me this time?" and he started laughing. Eragon once again didn't reply, only placed his hand on Brisingr's hilt and unsheathed it, making Murtagh's laughter to stop. It was time to bring his brother to justice, no matter how much it pained him. He also needed to keep Murtagh's attention on him, so that he wouldn't find Alenanora.

As they grappled up in the air, Eragon noticed that Murtagh was a lot stronger than he had been when he had last seen him, and surmised that Murtagh a few Eldunarí with him. While they were fighting, Murtagh razzed his little brother, trying to get a rise out of him. He tormented him with the knowledge that Eragon was Morzan's son, but it did not work, as Eragon knew the truth of the matter. He was Brom's son and no one else's, so he used that to his advantage and said, "Oh, really? You think I am Morzan's son? Ha! Morzan is no more my father than Galbatorix is! You are not my brother; you are my half-brother!" That brought Murtagh up short and he sneered, "Then who is your father?"

Eragon gritted his teeth and growled, "Brom is my father!" Murtagh stiffened and growled in return, "Impossible!" Eragon only smirked in response and they continued fighting. By now, Alenanora noticed that Murtagh had arrived and her heart stopped when she saw him slice through Eragon's armor and cut his arm. Eragon grabbed his arm with his hand, and when he pulled it back his hand was covered in blood.

_Aleahdeen! We must hurry! Eragon and Saphira need our help! _she shouted. The only answer she received was a short growl from Aleahdeen as she turned and they flew towards them. Neither man noticed when she approached them, they didn't notice until Aleahdeen bit into Thorn's neck, jerking Murtagh away from Eragon. He looked up and was surprised to see the silver dragon and the young elf on their back as the elf unsheathed the sword that was strapped to their back, what surprised him the most was that the elf was female!

"Lay one more hand on Eragon, and I swear to what ever gods may exist, I will kill you myself!" she yelled, anger flashing through her expressive blue eyes. He watched she merged her mind with Eragon's, giving him some of her strength, and healed his wound. Her mind was much stronger than that of Eragon's; it was even stronger than his, even with Eldunarí!

_Eragon! _Eragon heard Alena's voice in his mind.

_Alena?_

_Yes, it is me. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine, _he answered.

_What were you thinking trying to fight Murtagh on your own? I know that you are very strong, but even with your newly acquired strength, Murtagh could have taken you down, _she scolded. He did not answer her; what would he tell her? That he didn't want Murtagh to take her away from him? Absolutely not.

_All right, all right, you're in a mood. Let's just fight together, okay? _

_Yes, we fight together,_ he answered her this time. And with their combined might, they were able to knock Murtagh and Thorn out of the air and knock them unconscious. Alenanora was able to create a mental and physical barrier that drew strength from Thorn and Murtagh instead of Aleahdeen or herself. Searching through Murtagh's saddle bags, she found two little drawstring bags from which she sensed minds from and demised that these were the Eldunarí that Murtagh had with him. Opening the bags, she found a blue and yellow Eldunarí.

She was a little surprised at the blue Eldunarí, so she pulled out the blue stone, and mentally contacted the dragon within. A voice that sounded very familiar answered her, _Who is it that disturbs me?_

_I do not mean to disturb you, Great Dragon, but I must ask you something. Are you the dragon named Saphira? _She asked.

_My name is Saphira, yes._

_Was your Rider named Brom? _Alenanora asked next.

_Yes, that was the name of my Rider, _Saphira told her, her voice full of ancient grief, _Who are you, hatchling?_

_I am Alenanora Shur'tugal, my dragon is Aleahdeen Rainbowscales, _Alenanora replied_, My father and his dragon were your mentors._

_Ah, the daughter of Oromis,_ Saphira sighed_, and Glaedr. I remember them well._ Alenanora smiled and replied_, There is someone that you might want to meet. He was of great importance to Brom._

_Who is he?_

_Brom's son, Eragon,_ she answered. Since the battle for Belatona was done and a victory for the Varden, she did not have to worry about being attacked, and so she got up, taking both Eldunarí with her, and before she walked towards Eragon, she made sure that the barrier around Murtagh and Thorn was in place.

Once she was certain that barrier should not fall, Alenanora, cradling the Eldunarí to her chest, walked over to Eragon.

"How many Eldunarí did my brother have with him?" Eragon asked.

"Two, one of whom you might want to meet," Alenanora told him. He gave her a look of confusion. "It's Saphira." The moment he heard the name, he understood that she wasn't speaking of his Saphira, but his father's Saphira. She gently handed the bag with Saphira's Eldunarí to Eragon and walked towards the tent that Nasuada had had erected for her, thinking that Eragon might want to be alone when he spoke to Saphira.

She kept the other Eldunarí with her to protect it. She felt that it was Eragon's duty to protect the Eldunarí of his father's dragon, and she might have felt the same way with Glaedr, but he had specifically left the duty of protecting him to Eragon, Saphira, Aleahdeen, and herself. When she entered her tent, she mentally contacted the dragon within, and a male baritone answered her, _Who is it that disturbs my rest?_

_I do not mean to disturb you, Great Dragon of Old. I am Alenanora Shur'tugal. My dragon is Aleahdeen Rainbowscales. I rescued you from the Dragon Rider who held you prisoner. You are free now, _she replied_, You no longer need to worry about being used against your wishes. What is your name?_

_I am Hírador. My Rider was Vrael, _the dragon replied. Alenanora's eyes widened and she asked_, As in the leader of the Riders of old?_

_The very same, Hatchling,_ Hírador chuckled_, Who was your father? You seem vaguely familiar._

_My father was Oromis, Dragon Rider of the great dragon, Glaedr,_ Alenanora answered, her voice saddened at the thought of her father.

_Ah, Oromis, my Rider's pupil, I remember him and Glaedr well, _Hírador commented_, He is one of the greatest Riders I have had the pleasure of meeting, besides my own. But I sense great pain when you speak of him, Hatchling._

_He and Glaedr were killed in battle a little over a week ago while I and Aleahdeen were too far away to be of any help,_ Alenanora told him, a tear running down her cheek.

_I am so sorry to hear that, Hatchling, _Hírador replied_, If you do not mind, could you tell me what happened?_

_I don't mind. They were battling with the other elves over Gil'ead when they were attacked by an enemy Dragon Rider, _she started.

_Galbatorix?_

_No, there are three new Dragon Riders, including myself. There's Brom's son, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, Eragon's brother, Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn, and Aleahdeen and myself,_ she corrected_, Murtagh swore fealty to Galbatorix unwillingly when Thorn hatched for him. They were battling over the town, when Galbatorix took control of Murtagh's body, and used Murtagh to kill my father._

_Ah, I see, _Hírador said_, So, Brom had a son, eh? What's the hatchling like?_

_If you knew Brom well, I can imagine you would understand what he's like,_ Alenanora told him, her eyes softening as she thought of Eragon's attributes_, He's so much like his father, it's not funny, but he's also kind, and considerate. He's a fierce warrior, a good man, and an even better friend._

_I sense that you have taken a fancy towards him, Hatchling, _Hírador remarked, making Alenanora blush_, Worry not. I will tell him nothing. Now, if Brom was Eragon's father, wouldn't Murtagh be Brom's son as well?_

_No, Eragon and Murtagh only share a mother, _Alenanora explained_, So that would make them half-brothers. Murtagh's father is Morzan. It's a rather long story, and I don't think it's my place to tell it._

_Then do not worry, Hatchling, I will ask no more, _Hírador consoled her. Their conversation ended when Alenanora heard to door of her tent open and close. Turning around, she was surprised to see that Eragon had come after her. The look in his eyes made his thoughts completely unreadable.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" she asked, her worry and concern increasing as he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss Brom," he told her. Alenanora wrapped her own arms around his waist and hugged him back. "I wish I could have gotten to know him better. It's hard to think that I spent time with Brom, and not know that he was my father. It's hard to imagine what he must have gone through, to know that I was his son, and not be able to claim me without putting me in danger."

"It just goes to show how much he really cared about you," she replied, trying hard not to think of her own father.

"I guess," Eragon whispered, "It hurts, Alena."

"I know," she told him, and he continued, "It hurts, but you know what hurts more?"

"What?"

"The thought of losing you," he replied, pulling her closer, almost possessively and protectively. Alenanora's breath stilled and her heart started to beat ferociously in her chest. They held each other for a great length of time until Alenanora pulled back while saying, "I sense that Murtagh and Thorn have awakened. We shall need to speak with them." Before she could pull herself out of his arms completely, Eragon let her go but placed both of his hands around her head, making her look at him. Alenanora let out a soft gasp at the emotion in Eragon's eyes; it was as if he was trying to tell her something.


End file.
